Broken
by BigBadWolfyBoy
Summary: I, Jacob Black, hardly feeling of sound anything at the moment, am thoroughly confused, frustrated, angry, hurt, but above all else, I am a heartbroken sixteen-year-old boy. Set at the end of New Moon. Oneshot. R&R plz! No flames. Jacob centered.


**AN:** Ok, I'm taking a stab at my first Twilight FanFiction so be kind to me. I'm fairly new to the Twilight series only reading to New Moon and seeing up to Eclipse so far.

It takes place after Jacob runs off at the end of New Moon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight…but if I did, Jacob and Bella would've ended up together…just saying…

* * *

><p>I run until I am on the border of the Reservation and Pack boundaries, standing on the edge of the Treaty Line. I wanted to run farther, wanted to try to outrun the monumental pain that had slithered its way through my very being like poison.<p>

I phase into human form, quickly put on my shorts, and throw my large fist in the direction of the first target my obsidian orbs fall on. The bark splinters and flies off the tree in many different directions. In my mind's eye, I see the marble-like skin of that wretched leech crack and crumble, wiping the smirk off _his_ face as he's destroyed by my mighty blow.

I smell blood, my brain instantly registers it as my own, but I don't feel any physical pain at the moment. Even in this state, I know that my emotional torment and pain has far surpassed the physical level. That part of my body is numb but, unfortunately, my mind is working at an accelerated rate.

I, Jacob Black, hardly feeling of sound anything at the moment, am thoroughly confused, frustrated, angry, hurt, but above all else, I am a heartbroken sixteen-year-old boy.

How could Bells choose _him_ over me? He hurt her worse than any other person ever could have done so. He made her suffer by disappearing on her…made her walk around like a zombie. As I wonder this anomaly, I begin to pace back and forth furiously.

It just wasn't fair! _I_ spent those months bringing Bells back from the brink. _I_ made her smile again, made her feel. Hell, I even saw to it that I kept my promise not to ever hurt her – I know I didn't always succeed but I damned well tried my best to keep my word. I even found a way around Sam's Alpha gag order for Christ's sake!

My russet colored hands run through my cropped black hair and my fingers tangle in it, knuckles going white as I grip the sweat sodden strands and let out a yell of pure frustration and anguish.

I **cannot** hurt the leech without hurting Bells and for a moment, for just as few seconds in time, I _hate_ Bella for being right.

I wanted to hurt Edward Cullen for hurting Bella. I wanted to make him pay for coming back and stealing my time with Bells away from me. Then again, I guess some of the blame and hatred should also go towards that other Cullen leech if I wanted to be fair since she did show up out of nowhere. Just like a Cullen to think that they can waltz in and out of Bella's life on a whim.

I was so close, _so_ close…just a few more months and she could've been mine, I could've made her so happy…

I know how selfish I sound, but Bella isn't a crush for me, she's the woman that I love wholeheartedly. The one I wanted to kiss, to hold close…hell, even make love to one day…have a family…

But now Bella is the woman who has chosen death, _literally_, over me.

I grit my teeth at the thought of his cold hands on her. Coldness like his meant death. Bella said I was like the sun, so doesn't that mean that I represented life, a true future for her? I would be so easy for us to be together.

Bells' is stubborn. Well, so am I. I'm not going to give up without a fight. I'll fight as long and as hard as I have to for her. She may not like it, and I know damn well that Cullen won't, but I need Bella in my life.

She told me she loved me and she meant it. I could hear it her voice and see it in her eyes. Now I was going to make her admit it to herself. Not an easy task, but I'm going to do it.

I look back to the tree and let out a ragged breath, something that should resemble a sigh. I know I need to still be alone, even with a plan in my head on what to do about this whole mess, my heart was still aching and I wasn't in the mood for any sympathy from my Pack brothers or a possible lecture from Sam.

Not even a werewolf is immune to heartbreak…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> All righty, please review and let me know what you think.

I'm actually very pleased with how this turned out, so feedback will be welcomed, but only constructive criticism, please. =)


End file.
